This invention relates generally to precision saws and, more particularly, to a device for holding a work piece on the working surface of such a saw.
Precision saws or "scroll" saws are utilized for cutting detailed fret work and other intricate patterns in wood and plastic. The saws typically employ parallel arms which hold a fine thin blade between them. The arms are moved in tandem so as to effect the cutting action of the blade.
It is well known to provide a work piece holder which partially surrounds the blade the primary function of which is to hold the work piece being cut on the table during the upward stroke of the moving blade. The work piece holder also offers some protection for the fingers of the operator during the cutting action.
Heretofore, the work piece holders have been constructed of metal and are designed to offer minimal contact with the work piece so as to minimize the frictional resistance between the work piece and the work piece holder. The prior art holders also offer only minimal resiliency because of the metal from which they are constructed. Thus, if the piece being sawed has any variation in thickness, considerable difficulty may be encountered in guiding it beneath the holder. Also, with prior art devices because of their lack of resiliency, care must be taken in positioning the holder relative to the work piece since if the two are in too tight engagement, the holder is likely to scar the piece being sawed, particularly if it is a relatively soft wood.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a work piece holder of resilient material having a relatively low coefficient to friction. As a result, the area of contact between the holder and the work piece can actually be increased while decreasing the frictional resistance encountered during the sawing operation.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a work piece holder for a precision saw which offers reduced frictional resistance between the holder and the work piece when compared with prior devices made from metal.
Another important objective of my invention is to provide a work piece holder for precision saws wherein the holder is made of relatively resilient synthetic material thus making it more suitable to accommodate variations in the thickness of the work piece without unduly increasing the resistance encountered in feeding the work piece to the saw blade.
Another important objective of my invention is to provide a work piece holder for a precision saw wherein the area of contact between the holder and the work piece is increased in comparison with prior art work piece holders, thereby reducing the possibility of scarring the work piece during the sawing operation.
Other objects of the invention will be made clear or become apparent from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawing wherein: